


Beautiful Nightmare

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Frodo comes home, M/M, Modern AU, The Baggins Family is growing, apartment 195
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finally comes home and the apartment couldn't be more lively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start out with, life's been a little rough recently but I will be posting more often. Sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy. I gave you a fluffy chapter for the wait.

The drive to the hospital felt longer than normal. Yet Thorin’s hand never left his the entire ride. The day was bright with sun and chattering with the sound of birds, a pleasantly warm day despite the season. Bilbo had been awake all night, for most nights now as he was plagued with nightmares of past and now present. Thorin did his best, but most nights neither of them could get back to sleep. Last night was no exception, but despite Thorin’s protests Bilbo demanded he go back to bed under the excuse that ‘at least one of them had to look normal for Frodo’ whilst Bilbo worked on funeral arrangements for Primula and Drogo. It wasn’t pleasant work, but it had to be done. Sometime during the early morning Bilbo must have gotten a few minutes of sleep, for he woke with a start to Thorin kissing the top of his head.

Bilbo stepped out of the car with Thorin in tow and put on a brave face, if not for the rest for the world then at least Frodo. After two months in the hospital he was finally in a condition to go home. Home meaning alternating between Thorin and Bilbo’s apartments. They had set up an arrangement that would satisfy the courts. Bilbo smiled as he walked into the hospital. The nurse nodded to him with a small smile and he went to where he knew Frodo was resting. Bilbo peaked into the room and Frodo was sitting up in his bed, he was coloring from the looks of it, but when Bilbo stepped inside he stopped and held his arms out to Bilbo. Bilbo picked him up and gave him a warm hug. Even before the accident Frodo was a shy child, but now it was an even rarer occurrence. The psychologist said that it wasn’t damage from the crash, but over time as the trauma wears off he will speak more often. They just needed patience. Bilbo was willing to give that to Frodo.

The small boy didn’t say anything as he held up his picture. It was five people of various sizes, but from what he could tell they were all the same gender. Bilbo smiled at him.

“Is this us?” Frodo nodded and pointed to each person. “Even Fili and Kili?” Frodo nodded again. He held the picture to his chest. It crinkled at the force of the hug. “I’ll ask their mother if they can visit. If you feel like seeing them?” Frodo smiled and hugged Bilbo, the picture crumbling between them as Frodo took deep breaths. He looked at Thorin and wriggled in Bilbo’s grasp. Bilbo handed him over and Thorin was glad to hold the boy. Bilbo took the time to gather up everything that seemed like Frodo’s and to shoot Dis a quick text saying that they boys were free to visit any time and they just picked up Frodo. Dis promised to bring the boys over once she had a free moment and Bilbo thanked her. They had grown close between her helping Bilbo gain custody of Frodo and her visiting with the boys once Frodo was able to stay conscious for longer than five minutes. Frodo was playing with Thorin’s braids as usual when Bilbo turned around with all of his things. Thorin was looking at Frodo’s picture.

“You’ve done a fine job there, Frodo.” Frodo beamed and it warmed Bilbo’s heart to know that after everything Frodo was still a happy child albeit shy. “You’ve completely captured how short Uncle Bilbo is.” Frodo laughed and Bilbo scowled at Thorin, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. Once Frodo had calmed down, Bilbo made his way to the door and the three of them left the hospital room. They stopped at the receptionist’s desk and Bilbo set up a follow up appointment as Thorin and Frodo played a one sided game. Bilbo wasn’t sure how, but Thorin was losing. Once that was all settled the headed out to the street and Balin was waiting for them at the sidewalk. Balin took extreme caution in driving them home and the ride in the elevator couldn’t go faster as the anticipation to bring Frodo home rose with each level. Frodo had fallen asleep on the ride home and that was probably for the best. Although he was mostly healed he still needed much bed rest.

Bilbo stepped out of the elevator and unlocked his door. Thorin followed close behind with a sleeping Frodo. Bilbo pointed down the hall and Thorin took the sleeping toddler to the spare room that had been designated Frodo’s for as long as Bilbo could remember. He caught himself on the counter, taking deep breaths. He didn’t know how long he sat there collecting himself until Thorin came up beside him and lay a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo gave a weak smile at him and moved to the fridge to make them a small lunch while they waited for Frodo to wake up.

xXx

A knock on the door and failed attempts at hushed voices could be heard on the other side of the door. A loving scold was given to the voices and they were quickly silenced. Bilbo opened the door to Fili, Kili, and Dis. Their mother smiled fondly at Bilbo and while the boys held out their hands, full of flowers and chocolates, Dis reminded them that they were to be on their best behavior for Uncle Thorin and not to disturb Frodo too much. They nodded and after Bilbo accepted their gifts he sent them in the direction of where Thorin was napping. He decided to take some leave off of work whilst Bilbo ran the kitchen in the mornings so the whole thing wouldn’t go to complete hell. He was always home in time to make dinner and Frodo was never the one to complain about being left alone all day with Thorin.

Care packages had arrived from numerous people and Bilbo was almost too humble to accept them all. Dis stepped over the threshold and gave Bilbo a warm hug. He reciprocated and she thanked them for letting the boys visit and how they had been pestering her about their desire to see the recovering boy. Bilbo chuckled it off and declared that he would keep them in line and that she enjoys the rest of her day without worrying about her sons. There was a shocked yell from the living room followed by mischievous laughter. Bilbo’s ears reddened and she only smiled, giving him one last small hug and said her goodbyes. The boys came running back to hug and kiss their mother before a bedraggled Thorin came stumbling to the door and they launched themselves at him again.

Bilbo shut the door and walked past the throng of laughter to check on Frodo. He was surprised to see him standing in the hallway rubbing his eyes of sleep. Bilbo walked over and Frodo held out his hand. Bilbo took it and asked if Frodo wanted to see Fili and Kili. He woke up a little more at that and Bilbo smiled at him.

“Come on, they’re attacking Uncle Thorin. Do you want to join in?” Frodo nodded and Bilbo picked him up. Thorin was fending off the ravenous boys and when they saw Frodo they let out excited laughter and Frodo clapped his hands. Bilbo walked up and Frodo nearly jumped from his arms to get at Thorin. Bilbo watched in admiration as Fili and Kili fought who was going to hold Frodo first and instead Thorin put him down and they both hugged him. Frodo’s laughter rang in the apartment and Bilbo turned to start on lunch. Knowing the boys they probably begged not to have Dis cook for them instead to wait for Bilbo to make them lunch. Which he had no qualms about but he scolded them about appreciating their mother just as much they appreciate Bilbo’s cooking. Bilbo began to get the ingredients out to the back ground noise of the boys playing and listening for anything that might need to be stopped. Not that it ever progressed that far, the boys understanding Frodo’s age and his more fragile state, but it was always good to keep a careful eye on them.

Bilbo was shocked when Thorin announced that he was going to take some time off of work to keep an eye on Frodo, to stay at home and take care of their adopted nephew. Bilbo protested that a multimillion dollar corporation was more important than a small tea house. Thorin wouldn’t hear any of it and he was home nearly every day from then on taking care of Frodo. He had fit so well into the apartment it was hard to imagine what it was like before. He waited for the cheese to melt whilst he watched them all play. Bilbo was honestly shocked at how home life had fit him so well. After living for so long on his own and his somewhat fear of commitment, Thorin made it easy to fall into this domestic rhythm. They both had thought about moving in together, but the convenience of having basically two homes was too easy to keep.

Once the boys smelt food they all scrambled to the table. Even Thorin sitting, looking as regal as ever and helping the smaller boys with their proper manners, something Thorin was still working on himself. Bilbo brought over a tray of grilled cheeses and a large bowl of tomato soup. He gave Frodo his half of grilled cheese and made sure it wasn’t too hot for him. The rest of them began to feed themselves and Bilbo kept an ear open incase Frodo needed anything. The toddler was content to eat his grilled cheese and steal a piece or two from Kili sitting next to him. Bilbo hid his smile and was just glad to see that Frodo was still as bubbly as ever despite the accident. Bilbo didn’t even want to think about the upcoming funeral for the boy’s parents. It wasn’t something he wished on a boy of such a young age. He decided to look over at Thorin, who had somehow gotten crumbs in his beard and cheese stuck on his shirt. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t his doing. Thorin gave him a curious gaze and Bilbo just smiled, shaking his head.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you'd like to see next cause I'm a little low on plot bunnies after these next few chapters, so comments and kudos would be much appreciated.


End file.
